foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Credits of The Andy Garfield Chronicles: Ascension
The credits scene of The Andy Garfield Chronicles: Ascension. Credits Longstar Technologies * Project Led by: Simon W. Martin * Director: Steve Wozniak * Senior Producer: Eric Cox * Lead Programmer: Chuck Williams * Programmers: Rob Dean, Roger Hammond, Richard Goldman, Danny Gremlins, Dan McKenzie, Norman Martin, George Harrison, John Wilier, Don Walters, Richard Goodman, Brian Wilson, Martin Murphy, Mark Murray, Michael Johnson, Dan Hartman * Lead Designer and Written by: Yuji Naka * Designers: Russell Farwright, Donald Sexton, Dave Saxon, Richard Ericson, Rick Murray, Rich Murphy, Michael Marks, Martin Neil, Bruce Jonson, John Wright * Art Director: Charles Maltin * Lead Artist: Scott Friedman * Art Management: Richard Hoyesa, Jack Hatyesings, Victor McDonaldsons, Mark Mikenaouths, Richard Mai, Mai Nguyen, Dan Byrd, Benny Higgins, Bernie Houston * Artists: Scott Hopkins, Richard Young, Annie Murray, Anne Tomson, Jackie Yetasonuli, Richard Widleer, Ninasosos Daniee, Richard Evermore, Danny Night * Additional Artists: Dan Lambert, Richard Goodman, Doug Adamson, Richard Winters, Danny Cutters, Don Lawrence * Administrative Support: Danny Pagonsons, Richard Winter, Rob Goodman Cinematic Animation Staff * Director/Writer: Michael Bristow * Storyboards: Jeff Friedman, Jennifer Butler * Producers: Yasuo Yamaguchi, Mutsumi Kido * Chief Key Animator: Hisashi Eguchi (Production I.G.) * Key Animators: Tetsuya Kumagai, Toshiyuki Komaru, Yasuyuki Shimizu, Ichiro Furuichi, Kenji Kajiwara * Art Director: Shinzou Yuki * Camera Director: Masaru Banzai * Assistant Production Manager: Kouichi Hirose * Production Manager: Kohji Sekiguchi * Animator: Yukio Kaizawa * Artists: Danny Goldman * In Cooperation with: Production I.G * Produced by: Toei Animation Dialogue and Voice * Writer: Brian Gouldman (Blue Blur Team) * Voice Director: Dave Minder * Voice Casting: Seth Williamson * Dialogue Sound Editing/Design: Joe McKenzie, Annie Neil * Recording Engineer: Tom Deliever Voice Cast * Yuri Lowenthal as Andy Garfield * Jack Seymour as The Zork * Will Smith as Honda Tadakatsu * John Cleese as Lord Harvey * Christopher Lloyd as Ian * Tom Cruise as Ben * Janet Waldo as Jane * Steve Martin as Toast * Michael J. Fox as Cheek * Eric Idle as Tomcats * Steve Blum as Wheeler * Kate Higgins as Miles "Tails" Prower * Michael Cooke as Professor Handles * Mike Pollock as Mack * Carl Greene as Major Eugene Zeno Wheeler * Jane Swans as Alex Kidd * Dave Youngstown as Fractals * Neil Johnson as Blazer * Kyle Herbert as Big the Cat * Sam Neil as Akalabeth * Marc Donaldson as Stonegate * Chris Hopkins as King Arthur * Roger Holmes as Doc Morrison * Additional Voice Talents: Vic Mignogna, Dee Bradley Baker, Cree Summer, Amy Palant, Nick Jameson, Bill Farmer, Mike Pollock, Roger Craig Smith, Cindy Robinson Audio, Sound and Music * Audio Director: Russell Brower * Audio Producer: Dave Flyer Music and Sound Design * Lead Sound Design: Brian David Farr * Sound Design: Jonas Laster, Joseph Lawrence * Sound Effects: Joe Graham * Music Composers: Jun Senoue and Naofumi Hataya (Wave Master Entertainment) * Additional Music: Brian David Farr, David Arkenstone Testers Team * Field VFX/SFX Recording: Bill Black, Joseph Lawrence, John Paul Fasal * Creative Development Production: Ben Brode, Joanna Cleland, Gloria Soto * Creative Development Historian: Evelyn Fredericksen * Creative Development Illustrators: Peter C. Lee, Glenn Rane, Wang Wei * Video Production Manager: Joeyray Hall * Video Production Team: Terran Gregory, Tristan Pope, Brandan Vanderpool * Quality Assurance Manager: Michael H. Gilmartin * Quality Assurance Assistant Managers: Kelly Chun, John Herndon, Ed Kang, Jonathan A. Mankin, Mark Moser, Nicholas M. Pisani * Additional Voice‑Over Direction: Tom Keegan, Brian Kindregan, Chris Metzen, Micky Neilson * Casting Director: Andrea Toyias * Additional Casting Assistance: Brigitte Burdine, Andrea Romano * Dialogue Recordings: King House Voice Studio (Dallas, Texas) * Additional Recording Services: Scanner House Studios (Dallas, TX) * Voice‑Over Design/Editing: Chris De La Pena, Brian David Farr, Jon Graves, Jonas Laster, Joseph Lawrence, Paul Menichini * Additional Voice‑Over Design/Editing: Killian Brom * QA Lead Tester: Shawn Su, Michele Marie Arko * QA Assistant Leads: Timothy Ismay, Michael Schwan Jr., Clint Walls, Paul Carver, Clayton Dubin, Sean Wang * QA Automation Lead: Shane S. Cargilo * QA Automated Test Engineers: Evan Calder, Patrick Elia, Marius Jivan, Justin Klinchuch, Michael Murphy, Craig Steele * QA Compatibility Testers: Jason Kwan, Ray Laubach, Hector Melendres, Brice Petibas, William Roseman, Elaine Fu Yang * QA Content Specialists: Daniel Bendt, Robert Boxeth, Jack Chen, James Cho, Ian Combs, Tim Daniels, Morgan Day, Foster Michael Elmendorf, Edgar Flores, Mei Dean Francis, Daniel Dake Luo, Stuart Massie, Ryan Andrew Pearson, Daniel Percy Polcari, David A. Sanchez, Michael Mooteh Sun, Don Vu, Tengying Yu * QA Localization Lead: Jin Kim * QA Localization Testers: Stephen M. Chow, Mike Euiseung Kim, Dean Yang * QA Technologies Test Team: Michael C. Chen, Steve McClory, Ian S. Nelson, Anthony Suh, Anant Singh * Game Testers: Rie Arai, Scott N. Army, Michael Bedernik, Justin Boehm, Sean Copeland, Michael Corpora, Joel G. Clift, Matt Dabrowski, Christopher Davila, Meghan Dawson, Drew Dobernecker, Matt Dupree, Beni Elgueta, Victor Esquivias, Casey Fulton, Jon Graves, Josh Hilborn, Xing Jin, Kevin M. Kelly, Steve Ketterer, Alicia Kim, Daniel Kramer, Paul Kubit, Jared Keahi Lazaro, James R. Leaman, Brian Lee, Asher Yonah Litwin, Michael V. Liu, Nicholas A. Louie, Anthony Lowery, John Lynch, Joseph Magdalena, Robert T. Martin Jr., Jonathon K. Mason, Lewis Villamar, Jason Messinger, Christopher John Mountain, Alexander Hong * Additional Gaming Testers: Mark Nelson, Arec Nevers, Anthony Notti, Serban Mihai Oprescu, Kurtis Paddock, Justin K. Parker, Bryan Pendleton, Art Peshkov, Albert Portillo, Mike Powell, Dustin Remmel, Anthony Reyes, Sean Reyes, Bob Richardson, Andreas Komma Rounds, Andrew Rowe, Joseph Ryan, Paul Sardis, Michael Sassone, William Edward Smith IV, Simon Thai, Enrico Tolentino, Rian Trost, Jimmy Truong, Rodney Tsing, Chuck Valek, Ryan Vance, Don Vu, James Walton, Taylor Westfall, Jason Weng, Dean Yang, Ronny Yoon * Community Management: Paul Della Bitta, Daniel Chin, Nathan Erickson, Andrew Hsu, Chad Jones, William Kielar, Emily Scherping, Danielle Vanderlip, Micah Whipple, Jerome Wu, Kenny Zigler * Legal Counsel: Kevin Crook, Terri Durham, Satoru Hamada, Eddy Meng, Rod Rigole, Eric Roeder, James Shaw * VP of Global Marketing: Neal Hubbard * Global Marketing: John Heinecke, Tomas Melian * Regional Marketing: Qimin Ding, Ellen Hsu, Marc Hutcheson, Matt Kassan, Donghyun Kim, Richard Kwon, Patrick Lee, Amanda Wang, Maggie Xiao * Marketing Creative Services: Kathy Carter, Michael Freeth, Zachary Hubert, Henry Pan, Steven Parker, Pete Tran, Caroline Wu * Recruiting: Choua Her, Adam Mutchler, Sunshine Saint Onge, Jack Sterling, Asheesh Thukral * SVP Global Operations, VG: Robert Wharton * Manufacturing: Simon Berriochoa, Donna Damrow, Gary Rogers, Rodger Shaw, Ralph Speicher, Soui Ho, Steve Voorma, Bob Wilson * Cinematic Sound Designers: David Farmer * Cinematic Music: Neal Scree * Cinematic Contracted by: David Sabee * Cinematic Audio Mixer: James Hayes * Cinematic Audio Engineers: Dan Crafts, Ann Seals * Manual Writing: Michael Holmes (Longstar), David Lucky (SEGA), Michael Cochran (SEGA), S. Nakamura (SEGA) * Manual Design and Layout: Anomaly Creative, Raul Ramirez, Bill Watt * Video Editor: Keith Lee Score performed by The Skywalker Symphony Orchestra * Performers: Northern Lights and Chorus * Orchestra Arranged and Conducted by: Larry Hochman * Score Contractor: Janet Ketchum * Violins: Laura Albers, Erin Benin, Mariya Borozina, Jeremy Cohen, Joe Edelberg, Connie Gantsweg, Candace Guirao, Robin Hansen, Dawn Harms (Principal), Adrienne Herbert, Maki Ishii, Gloria Justen, Julie Kim, Roy Malan (Concertmaster), Michelle Maruyama, Robin Mayforth, Kayo Miki, Yasushi Ogura, Ellen Pesavento, Deborah Price, Evan Price, Craig Reiss, Barbara Riccardi, Philip Santos, Wenyi Shih, Iris Stone, Marianne Wagner, Heidi Wilcox * Violas: Su Buchignani, Don Ehrlich, Pam Freund, Marcel Gemperli, Patricia Heller (Principal), Anna Kruger, Polly Malan, Emily Onderdonk, Liz Runnicles, Natalia Vershilova * Celli: Terry Adams, Michelle Djokic, Victoria Ehrlich, Nina Flyer, David Kadarauch (Principal), Emil Miland, Thalia Moore, Miriam Perkoff * Basses: Charles Chandler (Principal), Steven D'Amico (Principal), Shinji Eshima, Jon Lancelle, Patrick McCarthy, Michel Taddei, Richard Worn * Harp: Sarah Voynow * Flutes: Janet Ketchum (Principal), Julie McKenzie * Clarinet: Clark Fobes, David Neuman (Principal), Jeremy Simas (Principal) * Oboes: Marilyn Coyne, Laura K. Griffiths (Principal) * Bassoons: Amy Duxbury (Principal), Rufus Olivier * Horns: Eric Achen, Meredith Brown, Chris Cooper, Keith Green, Larry Ragent, Kevin Rivard, Bruce Roberts (Principal), Glen Swarts (Principal) * Trumpets: Ron Blais, Adam Luftman (Principal), Jon Pearson * Trombones: Jeff Budin (Principal), Bruce Chrisp, Tom Hornig, Mark Lawrence (Principal), Dave Ridge * Tuba: Peter Wahrhaftig * Piano: Jerome Lowenthal * Timpani: John Burgardt * Percussion: Victor Avdienko, Scott Bleaken, Galen Lemmon (Principal), Artie Storch (Principal) * Acoustic Guitars: Laurence Juber Strike Team * Strike Team Leads: Wyatt Cheng, Jeffrey Kaplan, Ben Brode * Strike Team Members: Dave Adams, Craig Armai, Ben Brode, Cameron Chrisman, Shane Dabiri, Morgan Day, Cameron Dayton, Eric Dodds, Nicholas Eberle, Michael Evans, Geoff Fraizer, Geoff Goodman, Ray Gresko, Tony Hsu, Sameh Kamel, David Kerwin, Yeon-Ho Lee, Christian Lichtner, Robert Lin, David Nguyen, Scott Mercer, Steve Parker, Cory Robinson, Matthew Ryan, Stephen Thomas, Ben Thompson, Joe Shely, Billy Shih, Michael Skacal, Greg Street, Jay Wilson, Yong Woo DVD/Video Production * Production Supervisor: Joeyray Hall * Art: Larissa Bussell, Joanna Cleland-Jolly, David Durand * Associate Producer: Jennifer Owings * Editors: Terran Gregory, Tristan Pope, Jonny Throop, Brandan Vanderpool * Production Assistants: Michael Threadgold Platform Services and Technology * Senior Director: Michael H. Gilmartin * Senior Managers: Frédéric Baudet, Jong Hyuk Lee * Manager: Jason Walker * Producers: Steve McClory, Paul Sardis, Brian Wright * Programmers: Marius Jivan, Jason Lescalleet, Dake Lou, Michael Murphy, Nick Urrea, Brian Webb * Content Research Supervisor: Ashok Viswanathan * Content Research Administrators: Pietro Gobbato, Jonathan Hankey, Andrea Opimitti, John Pombo * Team Lead: Brian Fitzgerald * Senior Producer: Melissa Meyer * Artist: Ryan Andrew Pearson * Producers: Dennis Crow, Stephanie Shaver * Programmers: Jay Baxter, Andrew Bellinger, Rachel Blum, Don Grey, Kevin Kaichuan He, Michael Hershberg, Aaron Hesse, Isaac Jeon, Jeffrey C. Jones, Juno Kwak, Ken Lamb, Jay Lauffer, Youngsik Lee, Robert Lin, Terence Lindsey, Lee Morgan, JC Park, Stephen Raub, Kyle Riccio, Alex Tearse-Doyle, Steve Toscano, Stephen Whiting, Blaine Whittle, John Yaney, Casey Yelland * Technician: Monica Alba "Suspicious Minds" * Performed by: Mike Pollock * Written by: Mark James * Copyright 1968: Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC * All rights administered by: Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC (8 Music Square West, Nashville, TN) Sega of America, Inc. * President/CFO/COO: John Cheng * CCO: Hiroyuki Miyazaki * Producer: Samuel Mullen * HR Director: Michelie Whitmere * Senior Producer: Ken Ogasawara, Yasuhiro Neguchi * International Development Director: Patrick Riley * Senior Director Of Development: Todd Hartwig * Design Director: Chris Perter * Development Operations Director: John Merlino * Senior Director Of Marketing: Marcella Churchill * Senior Brand Manager: Judy Gilbertson * Brand Manager: Derrek Peel * Associate Brand Manager: Aaron Webber * Public Relations Manager: Thu Nguyen * Manager Of Media And Events: Teri Higgins * Director Of Creative Services And First Party: Jen Goreling * Senior Graphic Designer: Marco Garcia * Web Manager: Michiael Debbins * Video Production Manager: Carl Somika * Senior Community Manager: Kellie Parker * Community Manager: Julian Mehlfied * Executive VP of Publishing and Strategic Planning: Yusuke Suai * First Party Cooedinator: Andrew Wong * VP of Sales: Keith Gerhardt * Senior Director Of Sales Operations and Adminstration: Laurie Mendez * Director Of Channel Maeketing: Soctt Lambrecht * Senior Operations Specialist: Andy Navarro * Senior Fiance Manager: Kenya Numata * Director Of Business Development And Content: Yumiko Nishi * Director Of Lagal: Liana A. Larson * Legal Counsel: Jerusha Herman * Associate Legal Counsel: Ziv Shmargad * Contracts Adminstrator: Edison Haywood * IT Director: Jake Slagado * Manager - Network Admin and Ops: George Bueno * Development Operations Supervisor: Stephen Akana * Standards Leads: Junior Sison * Hardware Supervisor: Matt Ellison Sega Europe, Ltd. * COO: Jurgen Post * CFO: John Ward * Senior Vice President Business Planning: Tatsuya Shikata * Development Services Sega West Director: Jim Wodds * Head Of Studio Localisation And ESD: Charlie Harris O' Conner * Producer: Teppei Otsuka * Brand Director: David Corless * Marketing Manager: Helen Churchill * Assistant Brand Manger: Colm Bannen * Publishing Manager: Bebby Wertheim * Head Of PR: Kerry Rizze * Head Of Operations: Natalie Fersyth * Director Of Legal And Business Affairs: Nicky Ormrod * Legal Executive: Saad Choudri * Legal Counsel: Daniel Finegold * Head Of Creative Services & Traffic: Jeff Webber * Creative Team Manager: Noud Tepefaere, Digital Traffic And 1st Party Submissions * Coordintator: Kamajyet Pansich * Senior Creative Designer: Ranj Vekatia * Creative Artworker: Steve Smith * Head Of Program Office: Mark Le Breton * Submissions Manager: Dave Piher * Process And TCM Manager: Ben Hewell * Head Of QA & Localisation QA: Ghuisam Khan * Production Managers: Teressa Wright, Simon Lawrence * Resource Manager: Ben Jackson * Localisation Manager: Marta Lois Genzalez * Localisation Project Supervisor: Antonella Marras * Lead Translator: Jesus Alvarez * Translators: Daniela Kaynert, Chiara Canu, Gabriel Casas Tajana Nath, Giulia Checchi, Anais Manlaval, Luis J. Paredes, Ronan Salen, Sebastian Salguere, Giuseppe Rosa, Nicole Thomer * Mastering & Equipment Manager: Phil Adams * Senior Mastering Technician: Michael Veness * Assistant Mastering Technician: Paul Hann, Shaun Young * Project Lead: Luke Tarasek * Localisation QA Supervisor: Alessandro Irranca * Localisation QA Team Lead: Pedro Ortega * Localisation Senior Tester: Serenella Grimaldi * Localisation Testers: Alexander Budik, Alexandre Juila, Carina Pamminger, Chrisian Hintze, David Blbao Gonzalez, Endika Posadas, Haren Patel, Hugues Bondoux, Pier Paolo Vittone, Pietro Tria, Rocio Roman, Remain Bevilard, Setphanie Warwick * Compliance Supervisor: Darran Wall * Compliance Coordinator: Mohammed Ajaib * Compliance Senior Technician: Martin Walker * Compliance Technicians: Louis Li, Aaron Wright, Michael Webb * Administration And Finance Coordinator: Chris Bien * QA Adminisrators: Chris Geiles * Equipment & Shift Coordinators: Tony Langan, Chrisitan Bailey Tools and Engines * Game Engine: Ultima IX Engine * Tools Sound: Dolby Surround * Dolby Surround is trademark of Dolby Labs * Ultima IX Engine is a trademarks of Electronic Arts Longstar Technologies and Sega Would Like You Thank * SEGA Special Thanks: Tom Young * Longstar Special Thanks: Dave Moore * Special Thanks to: Tom Kalinske, Jean-Marie Messier, Jude Cole, Michael Morhaime, Keith Richards, Hayao Nakayama, Shigeru Miyamoto, Naoto Oshima, Ulli Lommel, Burton Cummings, The Beyond Zork Clans, Eric Licoys, Agnes Touraine, Ken Cron, Edwards Zinser, Jay Meschel, Sandy Grunn, Cameron buschardt, Adrian Bourke, John Funnel, Darrius Thompson, Bart Farkas, Wade Farrell, Mike O'Brien, Jeff Strain, Pat Wyatt, Paula Duffy, Danny Kearns, Todd Coyle, Ralph Becker, Eric Schaefer, Scott Boness, Edwin Braun, Ray "Gramps" Chamberlain, Keith Galocy, Lin Kayser, Ivan Kolev, Amir Sinanovic, Shawn Steiner, Kresimir Tkalcec, Scott Petersen, Liam Byrne, Jack Buser, Charlie Brissette, Dave Philipson, Dr. Fred Siciliano, Ms. Ann and Mr. Tommy Sandman, Tom Gates, Michael Latham * Special Thanks: Russ Ballard A Longstar Technologies Game * Special Thanks to: All Families and All-Star SEGA Staff * Executive Producer: Hisao Oguchi © SEGA Presented by Sega